dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Arkachurus ThunderHammer
Arkachurus ThunderHammer is a Champion, leader of the Thundering Flyers, and former queen of the UnderRealm in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance Arkachurus has the normal body structure of a dragon. Broad shoulders, long tail, wings about twice her size, and sharp teeth and claws. Arkachurus is a skeletal dragon though she still has a pale and fleshy neck that connects to her skull, she is always wearing her tattered black cloak around her neck as a scarf and has a club like that of the ankylosaurus on her tail. Naturally due to the corruption to dragons "Ink" being within her body, her claws are blacker than the night sky. Arkachurus also bears the mark of Soria and the Great Nine (basically a rainbow star of some sort). A minor detail is that she has a bit of a misty flame drifting out of her eyes (which are dark blue at first in DC8, but later change to a lighter shade, symbolizing that one of the Great Nine has chosen her rider). Equipment & Abilities Equipment *Able to summon a scythe to her will. *A TON of armor and weapons is stored within her Endulari. Abilities *Arkachurus (like I said in the equipment section above) can summon a scythe to her will, it is her "Soul Weapon" as the dragons say it. *Can heal anyone with Ink in their blood (as shown in DC8 after Sonic cut his arm off). *Able to corrupt or kill any dragon with a swipe of her claws. *Like and inspired from a Dementor (from Harry Potter), she can suck the soul out of anyone, though it isn't as easy with a good soul as a bad one. *Like the Gems from Steven Universe (this was not planned to be copying Steven Universe, by the time I created her universe I had not even tried to watch SU) she can fuse, but with not just her kind, she can fuse with pretty much every single living being except for plants. *she can summon demons to her will. Personality Arkachurus in her universe was at first a cruel-hearted monster who killed for fun and even watched her sister die, but after coming into the clash she realized that no one really thinks of her as a monster in the Dimensional Clash. After meeting Tails and Sonic she became more light-hearted and less gloomy and depressing, she was always looking out for her new-found friends and even became motherly to them, occasionally going out on a feral rampage and trying to murder everyone in sight, she still treated all the members of her group like her own children. After all, she had been barren for thousands of years to finally have one single child who hated her. Pre-Clash Biography Arkachurus lived a life of sorrow and pain in her original universe, dealing with the death of her family, she grew cold-hearted and everyone recognized her as the offspring of fear and death itself, but once she and Bill Cipher entered the eighth Dimensional Clash, no one feared her, her heart grew soft once more, and she met Miles "Tails" Prower. The two had talked and walked together for a while before they encountered a large killer starfish, defeating it with the help of Super Sonic and the power of the fusion "ArkaTails". they traveled together, along with Cipher, and eventually met Genji, Star, and Marco. The newly named "Arkachurus and Co.", now renamed to "the Thundering Flyers" traveled the black garden, fighting off foes. eventually, Genji left to venture by himself. the gang taveled around the Clash, and when it was time to go back to their own dimension, Arkachurus finally agreed with Tails and Sonic to go back to Mobius. Notable Actions Nirn Arkachurus and her friends first appeared during a meeting, as they presented their plans to help the clashers survive and protect the location. She enters High Rock with Sonic, Bill, and Tails, ready to look for a Dragonborn. After leaving High Rock, they meet Brightmiin as he travels along with them. Later, they settle right next to Whiterun, taking a break. While relaxing, they are met with a snake and James Claws, who tells them that there is no Dragonborn. As they say that, Whiterun is attacked by Alduin. Arkachurus fends off Alduin with Brightmiin, Gaster Dog, and Sonic. Alduin flies away injured, but Whiterun is in flames, everyone is injured, and Arkachurus had lost her powers. The group goes back to rest, as Arkachurus is suddenly attacked by a Lycanthrope while wandering through a forest in the night. Arkachurus became infected with Lycanthropy, and her leg became broken. Afterwards, Sonic helps Arkachurus as the two go on a mission to find James with Takumi, Reimu, and more. After a fight with James in Elsweyr, Arkachurus is set free from the Shadow Demon, and they return back home to rest for the night- that is, after Sonic jokingly kisses Arkachurus right in front of Tails. After Amy is saved from a pack of bandits, Arkachurus has a duel with Sonic and Tails with their new swords that she made for them. Arkachurus played a cruel trick on them by faking her death, which results in Tails slapping Arkachurus angrily. That night, she becomes concerned for Tails after he went foraging, as she has a small talk with Sonic; Sonic explaining about puberty. Arkachurus became concerned because Tails hadn't come back in awhile. They go off to look for him, to eventually find him talking with Peep the Toad in a broken carnival. StarCraft Relationships Tails Arkachurus seems to like Tails more than anyone else in the group. Despite his young age, she seemed to show romantic love for him at multiple times. It's unknown why she's attracted to someone young, as she is sometimes called out for pedophilia, but Miles seems to not care too much about it. Sonic Arkachurus values Sonic closely as well. While usually annoyed by his humorous antics, she considers him a close friend and appreciates his company, whether he attempts to cheer her up, be funny, or help them fight. Bill Bill is also close to Arkachurus. However, Bill sometimes disobeys her orders, causing her to become annoyed or angry. When Cipher had previously "sacrificed" himself to destroy the World-Burner, Arkachurus showed sorrow and sadness, while she also broke down into tears. Genji Arkachurus respects Genji and considers him to be "the best cyborg ninja in the multiverse". While she only rarely reunites with Genji, she gains nostalgia of early Arkachurus and Co. when Genji was with them. Undyne She secretly seems to praise Undyne for her strength and her job as a tourneymaster. Despite not knowing her that much, Arkachurus respects Undyne. Trivia *Arkachurus first met Tails and Sonic September 16, 2016 *Our favorite skeletal dragon is actually the ruler of the "UnderRealm" as she calls it, and she originated from a royal dragon family on Crystal Cronia with many siblings. *Arkachurus, though being the ruler of Hell itself, is scared of many things such as: Cucumbers, British men, Thunderstorms, killing her friends, and Chihuahuas. *She secretly loves Tails, despite him being young. *She absolutely despises her fathers side of the family for all the horrible people from there, Axle, Nemesis, and many more evil monsters that should burn in hell. *Her creator stated that she was based on a Gaster Blaster. Category:Neutral Good Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Dragons Category:Lizards Category:Skeletons Category:Reptiles Category:Monsters Category:The Dragon's Claw Category:Champions Category:Striker Category:Player Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Female